<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter and The Last Child of The House of Black by purple_daisies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619763">Harry Potter and The Last Child of The House of Black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_daisies/pseuds/purple_daisies'>purple_daisies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>basically the series from the perspective of an oc, sirius had a child before going to azkaban (obviously)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_daisies/pseuds/purple_daisies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally an idea borne from a 'what-if' scenario that popped into my head. What if Sirius had a child before Azkaban, before even Harry was born? What if that child was raised by his cousin Andromeda because there was no one else to take her?</p>
<p>In a perfect world, Cassiopeia Black would have grown up with Harry Potter, been like an older sister to him. Her father was his godfather, after all. But this wasn't a perfect world. Her auntie and uncle were murdered, then her daddy was taken away, and she had no idea where baby Harry was sent to. This story follows Cassiopeia as she struggles to find her own way, her place in the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Harry Potter, Sirius Black &amp; OC child, The Marauders - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry Potter and The Last Child of The House of Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Like it says in the description, this is a story based off a random thought I had, and felt like running with. The chapters will pretty much be snapshots of Cass's life from the point that Harry starts at Hogwarts and beyond. Be kind in the comments!</p>
<p>EDIT: So I realized after posting it that I'd written Cass calling JAMES Padfoot, instead of Prongs. Suffice to say that I was extremely embarrassed, and I'm red-faced even now as I'm typing this. So I'm editing it and hopefully it'll update with the correction, because *face palm*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Your belly's so <strong>big</strong>, Auntie!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, pup, you can't say-" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, hush, Sirius," Aunt Lily laughed. "She's just excited." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Daddy grumbled something about getting jinxed the last time he'd commented on her growing baby bump, but Cassie ignored it as she pulled her hand from his and skipped over to her auntie's side. "Is the baby coming, yet?" she asked excitedly. Ever since finding out that Aunt Lily and Uncle Prongs were going to have a baby, Cassie could hardly talk about anything else, her excitement growing with every visit.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Not yet, Cassie, <strong>but</strong>." Lily held out her hand to Cassie and motioned for the little girl to hold out her own hand. As soon as she did, the little hand was pressed against her belly. "Do you feel that?" A small bump pushed against her hand and Cassie looked up with her grey eyes-so similar to her father's-lit up with glee. "I think he's coming very very soon," she said conspiratorially, as if it was a secret just the two of them shared. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cassie felt the baby move again and grinned. "We're going to be best friends," she declared to all the adults. "Just like Daddy and Uncle Prongs." </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>The first thing that Cass noticed when she woke up, with her head pressed against the window, was that her face was wet. It took her another moment or two to realize why; she'd had another damn dream about the family she used to have, and even after all these years, it <strong>still</strong> hurt to think about. Even in her dreams. </p>
<p>"Oi, Black, you up yet?" One of the other girls called. "We'll miss the carriages if you don't hurry up." </p>
<p>She wiped away the remaining tears and decidedly ignored they were all looking at her. "Who asked you to wait for me? It's your own damn fault if you miss it." She snapped in reply. One would think, after two years of going to school, Cass would have been more used to the way the other Slytherins made such an effort with her. She might have been, if she felt like they were doing it for any other reason than her status as a pureblood, and one from an old family at that. It didn't matter that Cass had been raised by her aunt and <em>muggleborn</em>--Slytherin or not, Cass refused to use the slur her peers said so casually--husband, or that the Sorting Hat had taken its sweet time announcing which house she'd be joining. She was a Black, and that name still carried quite a lot of weight in many social circles.</p>
<p>It was hard not to let it get to her head, sometimes, but Aunt Andromeda was always quick to remind her that blood and status weren't everything whenever Cass was back home. She was pretty sure her aunt had hoped she'd be another Hufflepuff, like Nym, or even a Gryffindor like her dad, if only to avoid having Cass so exposed to those ideals, but Andromeda had never shown any signs that she was disappointed by the sorting.</p>
<p>No matter. She stood up, fussed with her hair a bit while using the window as a mirror, and then followed her companions off the train and down the station to the line of carriages waiting to take them the rest of the way to the front doors of Hogwarts. She ignored the excited exclamations of the new batch of first years-as well as some greetings called out to her from classmates-and huffed with a bit of relief once she was in the carriage. It wasn't that Cass was anti-social, she just. . .didn't exactly trust many people. Not even those who professed to be her friends. Those closest to her in her house had accepted this about her early on and seemed to count it as a win when she would spend time with them with little to no cajoling. She'd only just started opening up to the girls she shared a room with in the girls' dormitory, and that alone had felt like a huge step towards real friendship. </p>
<p>Cass didn't realize she'd drifted off in thought until she felt the stares. "What?" she asked, looking around at them. </p>
<p>"I asked if your cousin's coming to school this year," one girl repeated. </p>
<p>"Distant cousin, but, yes. I think Draco's starting his first year. I doubt it'll take the Hat any time at all to sort <em>him</em>, given his family tree." Many could have said the same about her, before Professor McGonagall had set the Sorting Hat on her head, and it was nearly <em>ten minutes</em> before the Hat decided, but the girls wisely didn't point that out. </p>
<p>"A Malfoy? What else <strong>could</strong> he be," another girl asked rhetorically. The others are hummed in agreement and then resumed chatting amongst themselves, leaving Cass to return to her introspection. She didn't know why she was so distracted, or why her thoughts kept going back to her family, but it was beginning to grate on her nerves. She turned her attention to the mindless conversation the girls were holding with stubborn determination. She didn't much care what boy had written them over the summer, but at least they weren't talking about their families. Soon they were stepping out of the carriage and walking up the stairs to the entrance way. Once seated at the Slytherin table, Cass felt something in her uncoil a bit. She listened to the Sorting Hat sing, watched all the scared little first years walk up to McGonagall to have it placed on their head, and clapped when when of them joined her table. Draco Malfoy came up, and of course, was immediately sorted into Slytherin--surprising absolutely no one. There was a brief moment when their eyes connected and Cass tilted her head in greeting, all while wondering if Draco even knew who she was. </p>
<p>"Potter, Harry." </p>
<p>The Great Hall echoed with gasps and excited whispers, but Cass felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Harry. Yes, he'd turned eleven this year, hadn't he? Cass was always aware of his birthday passing by every year, but she always did her best to ignore it. Because it's not like she could celebrate it with him anyway. It's not like he even knew who she was. And that's what had always made it hurt, loving someone so much and having no part in their life. She finally understood why she'd had the dream about the Potters; some part of her had remembered that Harry would be coming back into her life. </p>
<p>Cass watched him intently and took him every part of him. The messy black hair and round glasses--just like Uncle Prongs--the thin frame. . . Merlin, had those muggle relations of his even fed him in the last ten years? She felt a surge of anger at the thought of him being starved, but was snapped out of the thought when the Sorting Hat loudly pronounced little Harry a Gryffindor.</p>
<p><em>Just like your dad. Our dads. . . all of them.</em> She remembered the maroon and gold scarves and the old pictures of her dad and his friends at school. She remembered. . .how badly her dad had wanted her to continue the new family tradition of spitting in the face of the Black name, and winced at the thought of how disappointed he'd be in her. Part of Cass had wished Harry had ended up in Slytherin, like her, but the other part was actually quite grateful that they were in different houses, because it meant that. . .she could keep her distance. And she wouldn't have to find some way to explain to Harry who she was--or who she should have been to him. The one saving grace was that his aunt and uncle had hated their world so much that they likely hadn't even remembered her father's name, or who he was to Harry.</p>
<p>Cass sighed and stabbed at the food on her plate disinterestedly. This was just going to be a <strong>great</strong> year.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>